Dreams
by eric clutter
Summary: Après une journée de travail, Koyama Keiichiro rentre chez lui, sauf que dans la soirée, quelqu'un vient le déranger.


**La chanson vient du groupe NEWS et est chantée par tout ses membres.**

_Dreams_

J'avais fini ma journée de travail à l'agence donc je pouvais retourner chez moi. Ce soir, je profiterais du film qui passerait à la télé « Hanamizuki » où jouait Ikuta Toma, un copain de Pi-chan, j'ai hâte de le voir ! J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de le voir car nos activités ne nous permettent pas de nous rencontrer souvent. La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était lorsque je sortais avec Tomo-chan comme ils nous arrivaient souvent de le faire. D'ailleurs, j'avais été étonné de voir quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

POV Keiichiro

« Ah, Koyama-san je suppose ?

- Oui ? »

Il tendit sa main et j'avança la mienne pour une poignée de main courtoise.

« Bonjour, je suis Ikuta Toma, un ami de Yamapi.

- Ah, bien sûr ! Il m'a souvent parlé de toi !

- Urusai Kei-chan ! »

Je fis semblant d'avoir l'air boudeur mais je ne crois pas avoir été très crédible.

« Roooh, voyons, t'es mézant avec moi, je vais bouder tout seul. »

Ils rirent aux éclats tous les deux et moi, je souris. Nous passâmes une super soirée ensemble. On s'ennuyait jamais de toute façon lors de nos soirées, peu importe avec qui on était. On était du genre à savoir s'amuser de tout ou de rien. Quoique à niveau-là, personne au monde ne pourrait surpasser les Kanjani8. Des types grossiers d'Osaka, voilà comment Ryo-chan les définissait, bien sûr, c'était là un compliment.

Fin POV Keiichiro

Ah, enfin arrivé à mon chez moi ! J'ouvre rapidement la porte et prononce d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Tadaima ! »

Non, je ne parlais tout seul. Je m'adressais à mon mignon petit chat Nyantai qui se tenait juste à mes pieds. Je lui caressa la tête et il ronronna de plaisir.

« Kawaii ! Je t'aime Nyantai. »

Je lui gratta le cou, il releva la tête, toujours en train de ronronner, il était content.

« Tu dois avoir faim, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais prélassé devant la télé sur mon canapé avec un repas copieux préparé par mes soins. Mon petit chat avait fini de manger et reposait tranquillement sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il restait encore du temps avant que le film ne commence, je mis les informations pour passer le temps. En fait, j'aurai pu aussi bien ne pas allumer la télé tout de suite puisque je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Oui, je pensais à autre chose. C'était un de ces moments que je préférais, je repensais à la journée que je venais de vivre. Ainsi, j'entretenais plus ou moins ma mémoire et mes souvenirs surtout que, repenser aux bons moments est toujours agréable. Certes il peut y en avoir de mauvais mais je ne me soucie pas de ça. Aujourd'hui, Ryo-chan m'a encore réprimandé sur ma manière d'exécuter les chorégraphies. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre que je les remanie juste à mon goût ? Il est vraiment difficile parfois mais avec le temps j'avais appris qu'être dans un groupe poussait les gens à rechercher la perfection ou du moins à s'en approcher le plus possible. Évidemment, je comprends tout à fait ce sentiment mais je pense toujours qu'il pourrait être plus gentil pendant les répétitions. Bah, Nishikido-kun est connu pour être une langue de vipère alors il faut savoir se montrer compréhensif. Tout le monde est différent, tant par l'apparence que par la personnalité alors se comprendre est la meilleure chose à faire pour maintenir l'entente et la cohésion au sein du groupe. Un coup de sonnette me tira hors de mes pensées, qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure ?

« Kei-chan ? C'est moi ? Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? »

Une voix familière à laquelle je n'eus pas de mal à mettre un nom. Néanmoins, je perçu également la tristesse qui en émanait bien qu'elle semble quelque peu dissimulée. Je m'exécuta tout de suite à lui ouvrir la porte. Dès que j'eus défait le verrou, mon invité entra directement dans la pièce. Il s'excusa d'une courbette.

« Désolé de te déranger à cette heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'apprêtais seulement à manger. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà dîné. Si je suis là c'est parce que... avec Kame et je... je l'ai... »

Constatant le désarroi dans lequel était mon ami, je compris que ce devait être quelque chose de sérieux. Je l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi tout en éteignant la télé qui nous aurait déranger pendant notre discussion. J'invita mon collègue Johnny à m'expliquer ce qui le tourmentait à ce point, lui qui était rarement de nature à cela d'ordinaire.

« Mais, tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Et bien en fait si... »

Mon invité s'était levé et se dirigeait prestement vers la sortie. Je le retins de justesse en lui retenant un bras.

« Attends, laisse-moi au moins finir ma phrase ! Oui tu me déranges mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne veux pas t'écouter ou te mettre à la porte ! Alors maintenant viens te rasseoir ! »

J'avais haussé le ton pour me faire comprendre et cela eut l'effet escompté, mon ami retourna à l'endroit où il était préalablement assis.

« Je t'écoute, ah mais cela te dérange si je mange pendant que tu parles ? J'étais en train de dîner alors...

- Non non vas-y, après tout, c'est moi qui te dérange avec mes problèmes. »

Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'éterniser sur la peine de son invité en elle-même avant d'en comprendre la cause, je l'amena à s'exprimer sur la question.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Kame ? »

Mon invité prit une grande respiration et se lança.

« J'ai craqué, comme ça, subitement. J'étais sorti faire du shopping avec lui en début d'après-midi... »

POV

Kame et son ami étaient sortis pour renouveler leur garde-robe. Chacune portait déjà de nombreux vêtements et loin d'être déplaisant néanmoins, en avoir de nouveaux était une besoin pour eux deux. Ils se baladaient incognito, casquette, lunettes de soleil... Ils n'avaient recourt à ce genre de déguisement uniquement les jours où ils souhaitaient profiter pleinement de leur journée sans avoir à être dérangé par un ou une fan. Ils en avaient vu de tous les genres au cours de leurs carrières aussi valait-il mieux adopter une tenue discrète si on voulait qu'on nous fiche la paix. En tout cas, les deux Johnnys n'avaient pas prévu de faire les magasins ensemble, ils étaient tout bonnement tombé l'un sur l'autre. Koyama lui-même avait déjà une fois Pi par hasard alors qu'il conduisait, par conséquent, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une telle coïncidence puisse parfois survenir. Les deux Johnny d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de faire les boutiques ensemble, ça serait chouette. Et plus tard, presque en fin d'après-midi, ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, ils avaient enlevé leur déguisement puisque, en pleine nuit, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on les reconnaisse. Qui plus est, être à découvert, normal, dans la rue, était un plaisir que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de ressentir.

« Tu as acheté beaucoup de choses, plus que moi en tout cas.

- Et oui ! »

L'interlocuteur de Kazu avait esquivé la question et ça, le leader de KAT-TUN l'avait bien compris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ? D'ordinaire tu es plus loquace que ça. »

Son ami détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassé de la question, toutefois, il tenta de le cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? »

Kamenashi avait posé sa main sur une épaule de son compagnon en renouvelant ses questions en haussant légèrement le ton, signe montrant son impatience. Il prononça le nom de son camarade plusieurs fois seulement, le concerné ne répondit rien. Soudainement, l'interlocuteur du leader de KAT-TUN courait à toute hâte.

« Tu crois t'échapper comme ça ! »

Il claqua la langue, énervé cette fois puis se mit à son tour à courir. Malheureusement pour le fuyard, Kazu était le plus rapide ce qui lui permit de le rattraper rapidement. Il plaqua son ami contre un mur en maintenant ses épaules.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe sinon tu vas le sentir passer. Et tu sais combien je peux être vilain quand on est désagréable avec moi ! »

La pointe de sarcasme était clairement perceptible dans ces propos. L'ami de Kame savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, il était tout à fait capable de la mettre en application et si possible, il préfèrerait éviter de subir le courroux de Kazuya. Aussi, il rendit les armes d'un hochement de tête.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, mais lâche-moi d'abord. Je te promets que je ne m'enfuirais pas.

- Dans ton intérêt, je ne te le conseille pas. »

Kazu obtempéra et lâcha prise pour ensuite constater à quel point son collègue Johnny semblait chamboulé. Ce qu'il lui cachait était donc si terrible ? Il voyait avec quelle peine il retenait ses larmes, le regard baissé sur le sol, n'osait pas croiser le sien. Le leader de KAT-TUN soupira et recouvra un ton normal, compatissant.

« Je suis ton ami tu le sais, tu peux parler sans crainte. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce que tu as sur le cœur. De toute l'après-midi, tu as été aussi gaie et souriant que d'ordinaire. Alors, j'ai le droit de connaître la raison de ce brusque changement de comportement à mon égard.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas après ?

- Parle d'abord, je jugerais ensuite. »

A son tour, l'interlocuteur de Kazu-chan soupira. Il sécha d'un pan de sa manche les quelques larmes ayant coulé de sa joue pour se redresser par la suite, faisant face au regard avide de réponses de Kame.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi.

- Quoi ? »

L'interlocuteur de Kazu déglutit péniblement.

« J'ai adoré passer cet après-midi en ta compagnie, sincèrement. C'est juste que marcher avec toi en pleine nuit, personne aux alentours... j'ai divagué un instant.

- Hein ? Où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne te suis pas.

- Je te parle de ça ! »

En un instant, il avait saisit les bras de Kame afin qu'il ne puisse bouger et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute trace de tourment avait disparu en lui, il avait recouvré son sérieux. Il n'avait pas voulu brusquer ni effrayer le leader des KAT-TUN, c'est pourquoi il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Kazuya avait fermé les yeux par pur réflexe, un sentiment de gêne commença à s'immiscer dans son esprit. En dépit de ses tentatives pour se libérer, il n'y parvint pas, son collègue Johnny avait de la poigne et actuellement il en faisait bon usage. Finalement, celui qui avait volé un baiser à Kamenashi s'écarta doucement, maintenant toujours sa poigne, son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment d'embarras suite à cette action pour le moins inattendue. Il conservait un calme parfait tandis que le leader de KAT-TUN prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de passer. Ses pensées étaient complètement chamboulées, il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son ami en face.

« Tu m'as... non mais c'est pas vrai c'est... j'y crois pas... tu...

- Urusaï ! »

Là, Kazuya était choqué mais il obéit et, parvint à relever la tête, ce qu'il vit le surprit encore davantage. Face à lui, son compagnon paraissait aussi calme que précédemment néanmoins, des larmes, un long filet de larmes coulaient de ses joues. Son interlocuteur caressa les joues de son camarade, déserrant son étreinte mais Kame n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le repousser ou pour partir. Il resta sur place, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le concerné avait prit les joues de Kazuya dans ses mains et posé son front contre le sien. Les yeux clos, les pleurs redoublant d'intensité, il répéta inlassablement ces mots, au sens si profond.

« Je t'aime, Kazuya. Kazuya, je t'aime tant, je t'aime... »

C'était presque un murmure tout en restant parfaitement audible aux oreilles de celui à qui était destiné ces mots.

« Être avec toi, en ta compagnie me suffisait amplement. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit à moi-même et c'est ainsi que je restreignais le feu ardent s'animant en moi dès ta simple apparition dans mon champ de vision. J'ai eu... des pensées pas très catholiques en te voyant marcher avec moi en pleine nuit. Je pensais à quel point tu étais désirable et... vulnérable. »

Il baisa son front, recula de quelques pas, effectua une longue courbette pour simplement prononcer un seul et unique mot dans un sanglot étouffé.

« Pardon. »

Et ensuite il repartit droit devant lui, sans regarder où il se dirigeait, Kazu ne le suivit pas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

Fin POV

« Voilà toute l'histoire. »

J'avais eu tout le temps de finir mon repas sans pour autant manquer une miette des propos de mon compagnon. D'ailleurs, il avait repris des couleurs et semblait moins attristé que lors de son entrée chez moi, c'était bon signe. Je tapota amicalement son épaule en me relevant de ma place.

« Allez, tant que tu es là, bois quelque chose.

- Euh, très bien, j'aimerais un jus d'orange s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, je sirotais un café tandis que mon ami profitait de son jus d'orange.

« Tu ne vas pas être énervé demain ?

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas fait fort. J'aime profiter de l'arôme du café donc il n'est jamais corsé avec moi.

- Tant mieux. »

J'allai droit au but sans tourner autour du pot.

« Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu vas forcément le recroiser la prochaine fois que tu retourneras à l'agence.

- Tu... tu n'as pas un conseil à me donner ?

- Je te remercie de la confiance que tu me portes mais je ne suis pas toi. Je peux te soutenir mais uniquement dans la mesure de mes moyens. Dans le cas présent, c'est plutôt difficile. Je ne peux pas te cacher, désolé. »

Mon interlocuteur ne m'en voulait pas, après tout, il était venu ici sur un coup de tête. Il n'attendait pas réellement une aide, seulement quelqu'un qui l'écoute. Ce simple fait l'avait un peu apaisé. Il me répondit par un de ses sourires sincères qui vous réchauffe le cœur, le premier depuis qu'il s'était invité à mon domicile.

« Je comprends Kei-chan. »

Je rendis son sourire à mon camarade Johnny et m'approcha pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« A ce que je vois, parler t'a été favorable, tu sembles aller mieux. Par contre, je ne te laisserais pas repartir chez toi après ce que tu as traversé. Je t'offre l'asile pour la nuit. »

Le ton dramatique employé nous fit rire tous les deux. On aurait cru que je m'adressais à un SDF au lieu d'un ami proche.

« D'accord, puisque c'est toi qui me le propose aussi gentiment, j'accepte.

- A la bonne heure ! »

A nouveau, je tapota son épaule, heureux d'avoir pu le réconforter.

« Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bizarre, tu m'as dis avoir déjà dîné pourtant tu viens de me déclarer que tu es venu directement chez moi après ton « incident » avec Kame-san.

- Ah euh... désolé, tu as raison, je m'étais embrouillé. Je m'en souviens maintenant, je suis rentré directement chez moi et je me suis jeté sur mon lit puis je me suis endormi. A mon réveil, j'avais oublié ce qu'il s'était passé c'est pourquoi vu l'heure qu'il était, je me suis préparé à manger. Seulement, tout a fini par me revenir, je me suis senti aussi désemparé que je l'avais été quelques heures plus tôt. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et tu étais la première personne qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Heureusement, tu étais là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été absent. »

J'étais tout à fait d'accord. Une pensée naquit dans mon esprit et m'arracha un rictus d'amusement que mon collègue Johnny ne remarqua pas.

« Bon, je crois que je peux oublier de regarder mon film ce soir.

- Hein ? C'est de ma faute c'est ça ? »

Je répondis en hochant négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je le verrais sur internet ou si j'ai de la chance, il sera rediffusé sur une autre chaîne dans la semaine. »

Il parût rassuré de ma réponse, tant mieux.

« Il n'est pas encore très tard. Je crois avoir des films intéressants, je vais...

- Non c'est bon Kei-chan, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. La nuit porte conseil pas vrai ? Je serais sûrement plus à même de réfléchir à mon problème en ayant l'esprit plus reposé. »

J'acquiesça à ses propos et partit vers ma chambre pour sortir un futon.

« Attends, ne te donne pas tant de mal, je vais dormir sur ton canapé, il est parfait. »

Je m'arrêta puis me retourna pour lui faire face.

« Hors de question, ce n'est pas correct d'agir de la sorte avec des invités !

- Je ne suis pas un invité, je suis ton ami.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, c'est pareil.

- Mais... mais... »

Mon collègue Johnny m'offrit une bouille des plus déconcertantes. Un mélange de peine et de tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Je n'arriverais jamais à soutenir un regard pareil, je suis trop facile à corrompre. Par dépit, je tapa du poing sur mon front et émit un grognement de frustration.

« Tu as gagné, tu as gagné, je te donne le canapé.

- Yatta ! »

Je soupirais en constatant la joie qu'éprouvait mon compagnon de sa victoire.

« Tu ferais presque concurrence à Tegoshi. Ça fait peur. »

Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendu, de toute façon ce n'était pas important. J'avança pas à pas vers le canapé, d'une démarche discrète. Je me pencha derrière une des épaules de mon invité pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu faire du shopping cet après-midi alors qu'on est dimanche ? »

Aussitôt, la bonne humeur avait déserté le visage de mon ami KAT-TUN afin de céder sa place à la crainte. Il voulut se redresser pour fuir, c'était peine perdu, je l'avais immédiatement emprisonné dans une étreinte dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

« Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade Junno ? Néanmoins, je te félicite pour ton jeu d'acteur qui était des plus convaincant, je m'étais presque laissé prendre à ton histoire.

- Je... attends Kei-chan... c'est juste que... j'étais... par...

- Je m'en serais douté. Tu n'as pas eu l'idée de monter cette histoire par toi-même. Quelqu'un t'a conseillé je suppose ? »

Taguchi était en plein désarroi, ne sachant plus aligner deux mots correctement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Malgré ça, j'ai le droit d'obtenir des explications, sincères cette fois. »

Mon ton était courtois et compatissant bien que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cela ait beaucoup d'effet. Mon compagnon était plongé dans un mutisme profond, le regard perdu à fixer mon tapis. Je l'avais toujours dans mes bras, les resserrant davantage pour le rassurer.

« Junno, regarde- moi, parle-moi, parle-moi ! »

En vain, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Allait-on rester ainsi toute la soirée ? Hors de question, je n'avais pas cette patience et ne l'aurait sûrement jamais. Je descendit mes bras autour de la taille de Taguchi-kun et usa de toute ma force pour le tirer vers moi. Encore dans un état second, il n'avait pas réagit assez vite pour m'arrêter dans mon geste.

« Koyama... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah, monsieur s'est finalement décidé à se réveiller.

- Je... »

Il voulut de nouveau s'enfuir, j'avais relâché la prison de ses bras mais juste un court instant. J'agrippa l'un des bras de mon ami KAT-TUN et tira d'un coup sec pour le ramener vers moi. Résultat des courses, Junnosuke s'était retrouvé les bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Partir, oui c'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Junno, malheureusement, son corps refusait de bouger, complètement absorbé par la vision de cette silhouette qu'il n'avait que très rarement pu contempler d'aussi près.

« Comme j'avais peur que tu ne t'enfuis si je te lâchais ne serait qu'une seconde.. »

Ma phrase resta en suspens, je ne le termina pas puisque Taguchi pleurait et n'aimant pas voir un ami dans la misère, je sécha ses larmes d'un doigt.

« Es-tu décidé à me dire ce qui te chagrine tant ?

- Tu le sais très bien sinon tu n'agirais pas comme ça envers moi.

- Non mon ange, je ne sais pas. »

Ses larmes s'estompèrent en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et il sourit. C'est fou, je ne pensais pas qu'il devinerait.

« Quand as-tu compris que... »

Je ferma les yeux, non par hésitation mais pour me préparer à énoncer clairement ces mots tant chéri par le commun des hommes.

« Que je t'aimais ? »

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore, ce fut à son tour de me tirer par le bras tandis qu'il se collait contre le dos de mon canapé afin de m'avoir près de lui.

« Ton étreinte n'avait rien d'amicale, j'ai senti tout de suite que c'était tout autre chose. Ça, plus mon mensonge que tu avais découvert, j'étais... ailleurs.

- Bravo, cependant, mis à part ton incroyable talent de déduction, n'as-tu pas toi aussi quelque chose à me dire ? »

Devenu subitement imperturbable, Junno n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Je t'aime Kei-chan ! »

L'intonation de sa voix, quand il prononça ces mots, était naturelle, oui vraiment, naturelle. Comme il était également normal de se lever le matin, il l'était aussi de l'aimer lui, de m'aimer moi, Koyama Keiichiro. Et, tournant ma tête vers la sienne, nous échangeâmes un baiser, scellant par la même occasion cette déclaration que nos lèvres à présent jointes avaient ardemment prononcé sous la tendresse que nous éprouvâmes depuis tellement longtemps l'un envers l'autre et qui, au fil du temps, s'était accru au-delà de ce qu'il serait commun d'appeler « amitié. »

_Naze namida afureru no, kotoba de wa ienai toki ? _

_Pourquoi mes larmes coulent-elles, quand je n'arrive pas à dire les mots ?_

Le silence s'installe à la fois calme et reposant. Esquissant un sourire en dépit des gouttelettes ruisselant sur mes joues, j'échange nos places. Désormais, je veux prendre soin de Taguchi tout comme lui aussi veut prendre soin de moi.

_Me no mae ni yume ga aru, mada dare mo shiranai yume ga._

_Mes rêves sont là, en face de moi, des rêves que personne encore ne connaît._

Son corps chaud à présent contre mon dos, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sens son cœur battre la chamade de part notre proximité. Tant de choses m'ont fait comprendre à quel point Taguchi-kun était un homme spécial à mes yeux. Le simple fait de le savoir en ma compagnie me procurant une délicate sensation de bien-être que je parvenais, difficilement, à dissimuler; son côté adorable auquel aucun être humain ne saurait résister; qu'il sourit constamment quelque soit l'ambiance alors qu'il était incapable de discerner l'atmosphère ambiante lors d'une discussion et puis ses blagues qui la plupart du temps sinon toujours, ne font rire que lui, c'est sur cet homme que j'ai jeté mon dévolu et je ne le donnerait à personne d'autre, il est à moi !

_Tsuyoku ikinakute wa, ikenai yo ne._

_Nous devons rester forts, pas vrai ?_

Je caresse les cheveux tombant sur son front. Nous sourîmes en nous contemplant l'un l'autre, vision enchanteresse, avant de partager derechef un baiser, nous contentant toutefois d'un simple contact des lèvres, sans rechercher à l'approfondir car après tout, la retenue ne nous aguichait que davantage encore.

_Susumu beki michi wa jibun de, sou sa jibun no ishi de kimereba ii._

_Le chemin que nous devrions continuer à prendre, oui nous devrions décider nous-mêmes de notre chemin._

Joignant ma main à la sienne, je l'amena à se relever en même temps que moi.

« Je ne te forcerais à rien, tu peux dormir sur un futon comme tu le souhaitais ou alors...

- Je te suis, je veux dormir avec toi, être à tes côtés. »

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les choses iraient si vite. J'étais parfaitement disposé à accepter et également à comprendre son refus mais mon brusque pessimisme s'était envolé aussitôt qu'il avait acquiescé à ma proposition.

_Aishiteru, me wo sora shitari sezuni ieru you ni._

_Je t'aime, j'espère être capable de te le dire sans détourner mes yeux._

« Je suis tellement heureux. Comme ça très bientôt on pourra s'attacher à notre, notre... »

En sentant la main de mon amant se raidir, je sus que je venais de commettre un impair, je me retourna donc pour éclaircir ce malentendu. Trop tard, Junno avait le regard plongé sur le sol, l'air perdu dans ses pensées ou alors, il était choqué de mes propos.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... en fait je... je... »

_Naze egao koboreru no, kimi no koto miteru dake de ?_

_Pourquoi les sourires débordent-ils, simplement en te regardant ?_

« Ah ah ah ah ah...si tu voyais ta tête Koya-kun, c'est à mourir de rire !

- Eh ? Je m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, apparemment, il y a encore un bon nombre de choses sur toi que j'ignore. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaître autant plus personnellement... »

Je prononça chaque syllabe avec clarté, démontrant l'importance que j'apportais à ce que je déclarais à mon amoureux.

« Qu'intimement. »

Je crois ne l'avoir jamais aperçu rougir davantage qu'à cet instant. La couleur de ses joues était tellement prononcé qu'elle pouvait sans grand mal rivaliser avec celles des cerises. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre penser que c'est criminel que quelqu'un soit aussi mignon et sexy à la fois ou alors que mon sourire s'était élargi à un tel point que moi-même, je craignais de ce que je pourrais faire si l'envie m'en prenait. Rien ne pressait, je n'étais pas impatient, je pouvais attendre.

_Ima sugu ni shiritakute, todokisou de ni todokanakute._

_J'aimerais apprendre à ta connaître sur-le champ, c'est comme si je pouvais t'envoyer cela, mais je ne peux pas vraiment._

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit, Junno à côté de moi. Je pris ses mains entre les miennes et les baisa avec délicatesse. Il me répondit d'un baiser sur le front. Je m'allongea sur mon lit deux places, acheté en prévision d'une relation future avec la personne vers qui mon cœur chavirerait et avec qui je pourrais partager mes nuits. Taguchi m'avait rejoint, sa tête reposant désormais contre mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur. Il se délectait de ses battements répétés et fougueux qui à l'heure actuelle, constituait la seule musique ambiante.

_Yasashiku nareru no wa, tsuyoi kokoro._

_Ce qui est devenu doux, c'est mon cœur solide._

« Tu as vraiment un très grand lit.

- Oui, parce que je destinais à ne le partager qu'avec toi et, tu es plutôt une grande perche. »

Son rire résonna avec bonheur à mes oreilles. Je lui caressa les cheveux à la manière d'un maître qui cajole son petit chat demeurant auprès de lui. J'avais déjà vécu ce genre de scène avec Nyantai mais la vivre avec la personne que l'on aimait différait totalement. Néanmoins, je pouvais presque imaginer Junnosuke ronronner de plaisir.

_Susumu beki michi wa jibun de, sou sa mune ni te wo ate, furimukazuni._

_Le chemin que nous devrions continuer à prendre, oui nous devrions mettre nos mais sur nos poitrines sans regarder en arrière._

Nous étions à deux doigts de sombrer aux portes du sommeil, ce fut le souffle du vent traversant la pièce de part une fenêtre ouverte qui nous maintint éveillé, nous faisant frissonner.

« Est-ce que le froid te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, je veux seulement que tu restes avec moi. »

Je pencha ma tête afin de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

_Aishiteru, sukitouru sora no you ni, ieru you ni._

_Je t'aime, j'espère être capable de dire ça avec autant de transparence que le ciel._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position. Et, j'ignore également ce qui décida mon compagnon à me parler, non pas d'un sujet quelconque, il s'agissait d'autre chose et je fus touché de cette attention. Il me décrivit ce qu'il ressentait lors de nos sorties ensemble; pas vraiment fréquentes, le boulot nous occupant et d'ailleurs je n'étais son unique ami dans la Johnny loin de là; depuis qu'on se connaissait.

_Wakiokoru kono omoi, itsuno hi nimo, boku wo sasaeru_

_Ces émotions qui grandissent en moi, elles se soutiendront tous les jours._

Étant un de ses meilleurs amis, il appréciait particulièrement ma compagnie surtout que j'étais l'un des seuls sinon le seul mais je n'en savais rien, à rire régulièrement de ses blagues. Pas qu'il reproche à ses amis un manque d'humour, pas du tout, c'est juste que d'être sincèrement compris par quelqu'un à ce niveau-là constituait une chose réellement importante à ses yeux. Ça a été le point de départ par lequel il avait commencé à parler avec moi et ensuite, le courant est rapidement passé entre nous, ce qui nous a amené plus tard à échanger nos numéros de portable et à sortir ensemble de temps en temps.

_I realize I feel dreams._

_Je me rends compte que je ressens les rêves._

On s'était toujours beaucoup apprécié l'un l'autre; ça je l'avais compris, Junno n'avait de cesse le répéter mais je ne l'interrompit pas; seulement un jour, tout bascula à ses yeux. Il hésita subitement, je l'encouragea à poursuivre sauf que son doute subsista.

« Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet ? »

- C'est que, je ne voudrais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs ou plutôt une mauvaise période.

- Je ne saisis pas.

- C'était pendant la période de suspension de ton groupe.

- Oh, je vois. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai... non, les NEWS ont tournés la page sur ça et nous avons depuis lors, remonté la pente. »

Je n'étais pas aussi surpris que j'aurais du l'être, je le sais. J'avais surmonté le choc et la tristesse qui m'avaient accablés durant cette période où nous étions séparés donc à présent, on pouvait librement l'évoquer sans que je n'en sois le moins du monde gêné ou embarrassé.

_Susumu beki michi wa jibun de, sou sa jibun no ishi de kimereba ii._

_Le chemin que nous devrions continuer à prendre, oui nous devrions décider nous-mêmes de notre chemin._

Il n'ajouta rien à mes paroles, se contentant de reprendre le fil de son récit. Il devinait combien ma peine devait être immense durant notre suspension puisque, s'imaginant à ma place, il aurait été autant affligé que moi. Il m'arrivait de ne pas répondre aux appels téléphoniques ou aux e-mails alors, comme d'ordinaire, mon entourage s'inquiétait. Son inquiétude à mon égard grandissait de jour en jour, il n'aimait pas savoir un des ses plus proches amis essayer de faire face seul à des ennuis où il pouvait être soutenu par ses collègues et amis. Heureusement, je ne resta pas cloîtré éternellement dans le silence et puis, j'avais terriblement besoin de mes amis, il le savait.

« Tes parents ne suffisaient pas pour que tu surmontes cette épreuve.

- Je sais, je le savais mais au début, j'avais besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir, pour pleurer... je craignais que les NEWS disparaissent pour de bon.

- Je comprends.

- Merci. »

_Aishiteru, me wo sora shitari sezuni ieru you ni._

_Je t'aime, j'espère être capable de te le dire sans détourner mes yeux._

Et, il me dit, non pas sans une certaine joie, que c'est lors de nos retrouvailles durant cette période amère de sa vie. Il m'avait prêté son épaule pour que je puisse épancher ma peine et je m'en étais excusé, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. C'est à cet instant que la révélation apparut à ses yeux, il voulait me protéger, envers et contre tout, il ne supportait pas de me savoir souffrant. Ma peine était sa peine, ma douleur était la sienne.

« J'ai l'air cool à dire de telles phrases pas vrai ? »

Je devinais qu'il attendait avec plein d'espoirs ma réponse alors qu'il s'était rapproché, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Kakoi Junno-sama, kakoi ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, mes bras autour de sa taille, il récompensa mon compliment par un baiser. Cette fois ce fut différent, je n'attendais que ça. Le désir commençait à prendre le pas sur la raison. Scellées dans une union passionnée, nos lèvres ne furent pas les seuls maîtres de ce baiser, ma langue cherchait à forcer le passage des dents, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, lui permettant de se lier à sa jumelle. Un lien puissant, indéfectible que nous partagions pour la première mais sûrement pas la dernière fois. Il nous arriva de nous écartes quelques fois, le temps de se donner un petit baiser, avant de reprendre de nouveau. Encore, encore, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. A mon grand dam, mon compagnon mit fin à ce merveilleux moment de passion que nous partagions, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. Nichant sa tête sur mon épaule, il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se décidé à parler.

« Koyama ?

- Oui Junno ?

- J'ai froid... »

Soucieux du confort de mon petit-ami, je voulus me lever pour fermer la fenêtre, seulement, il m'en empêcha.

« J'ai froid... Koyama, j'ai froid...»

Du bout des doigts en ayant également un bras par-dessus son cou, je lui caressais la tête, tripotant ses cheveux. C'est en apercevant ses rougeurs que je sus où il venait en venir, mon expression s'adoucit et j'arbora un sourire complaisant en lui baisant le bout du nez.

« Tu es sûr ? Dormir dans tes bras me suffisait amplement. Je souhaite aller à ton rythme et ne pas te brusquer. »

Il me baisa le front avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Je n'ai pas peur Keiichiro, je n'ai pas peur du tout. »

Décidé, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, je l'avais parfaitement compris. L'emploi de mon prénom entier me fit plaisir, je décida d'en faire autant.

« Je t'aime Junnosuke. »

Je l'embrassa, me délectant pour la énième fois de ses lèvres que j'avais pu goûter tant de fois en cette soirée bénite. Glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt, touchant la courbe de son dos, il gémit en les sentant dévaler son corps. J'eus vite fait de lui ôter ce vêtement inutile après qu'il eut levé les bras, me donnant dès à présent libre accès à son torse. J'étendis le corps de mon bien-aimé sur le lit, le contemplant un instant dans l'obscurité de la pièce qui n'était pas assez prononcé pour m'empêcher d'admirer cet être qui m'aimait et que j'aimais. A mon tour, j'enleva mon maillot, je m'apprêtait à le jeter sauf qu'apparemment, Junno n'était pas d'accord avec ça car il me l'arracha des mains.

« Non, laisse le moi s'il te plaît. L'odeur de Kei-chan, je veux m'en imprégner. »

Sans répondre, je l'observa inspirer une grande bouffée d'air avec mon maillot dans ses mains. Quand il eut terminé, il le jeta doucement par terre et passa une main dans les cheveux recouvrant mon front, les décoiffant avec amusement. Je pris l'une de ses mains et la baisa avant de descendre mes lèvres le long de son bras, ne cessant de l'emplir de baisers, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses clavicules. Tomo-san m'avait raconté que c'était le point sensible de Jin où il était chatouilleux. Dommage qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec Junno. Aucune parcelle de ce corps ne m'échappera, le baisant point par point, je pus constater que cela ne déplaisait pas à mon compagnon. Certes, le son de sa voix ne demeurait pas très haut mais, il aura tout le loisir de s'époumoner plus tard. Taguchi avait entrelacé sa main à la mienne, m'encourageant à poursuivre. J'ignore comment on jugerait une telle pensée, en un instant, j'aurais souhaité le prendre tout de suite, le dévorer tout entier, m'unir à lui dans les ténèbres de ma chambre partiellement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. A genoux, je saisis sa main encore libre et la posa droit sur mon cœur.

« Tu le sens ? »

Mon compagnon KAT-TUN marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre.

« Oui, je le sens.

- Les battements de mon cœur, ininterrompu, montrent combien je t'aime, combien mon envie, mon désir de toi est puissant et impossible à arrêter. »

Inversant les rôles, il prit ma main et la posa sur son propre cœur en arborant son indétrônable sourire.

« Moi aussi, je suis comme ça.

- Je veux te faire l'amour.

- Je sais. »

Je rougis en me cachant le visage avec un bras.

« Keiichiro, ne te cache pas. Montre-moi combien tu es beau.

- Les rôles ne seraient-il pas inversés là ? »

On ria sous cette remarque on ne peut plus vrai et je l'enlaça dans un élan de tendresse. Je n'en resta pas à ça, je suçota son cou, lui arrachant une délicieuse plainte. Je ne le mordis pas parce que je n'avais pas besoin de marques pour prouver mon appartenance à ce corps chaud, brûlant de désir, comme le mien. Je ressentis une douleur et compris que Junno n'y était pas étranger. Le petit fourbe m'avait mordu un peu trop fort l'oreille. Je le repoussa juste assez pour l'avoir sous les yeux et l'embrassa, ramenant également son corps à sa position initiale. Je m'humidifia les lèvres en y passant maintes fois ma langue autour et je me lança derechef à l'assaut. Dévalant de haut en bas sa peau, dont la chaleur ne cessait de croître, je profitais enfin de cet être qui a longtemps hanté mes fantasmes les plus inavouables. Je traçais des cercles à différents endroits, entendant la voix de mon bien-aimé qui n'était que murmures. Il me cajolait à sa façon, caressant mes cheveux ou chatouillant mon cou de ses doigts.

« Keiichiro ! »

Son appel était presque suppliant et j'en saisis tout de suite le sens. Arrivé à son pantalon, je constata avec un rictus pervers qu'une bosse le déformait, je la tripota un peu, provoquant ainsi des gémissements plus poussés de mon amant. Puis je ne perdis pas de temps, je le déboutonna, le redescendit complètement et l'amena rejoindre les autres vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, ne laissant que le boxer qui ne devrait pas tarder lui aussi à les retrouver. Je touchais son entrejambe d'un doigt, il était grand et ne demandait qu'à être...

« Ouah ! »

Je venais d'être poussé en avant et mes bras bloqués.

« Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que j'en ai l'air et je ne tiens pas à rester assis sans rien faire toute la nuit, Koyama-chan.

- Comme tu voudras, mon ange. »

En dépit des propos tenus, il avait conservé une expression joyeuse. Il prit une de mes mains et l'utilisa pour caresser son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, en bref son visage. Il introduisit deux doigts dans sa bouche, l'air malicieux, les humecta avant de les repasser sur sa joue, laissant une trace de moi dessus. Il s'abaissa sur le seul vêtement qui me restait. Le regard devenu soudainement ardent, il m'ôta ce vêtement. A présent, il ne me restait que mon boxer, exactement comme lui. Je pus observer avec délectation que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son corps. Avant de l'autoriser à poursuivre, je lui tira le bras, montrant que je désirais quelque chose. Loin d'être bête, il avait immédiatement compris ce que je recherchais. Avançant vers moi, il me tint le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes qui l'attendaient, y restant le plus longtemps que sa respiration le lui permettait. Au moment où il s'écarta, je sortis ma langue pour lécher ses lèvres, lui intimant que je cherchais à jouer avec sa jumelle. Mon appel porta ses fruits. Moi et Junnosuke nous regardions fixement, tandis que nos langues se touchaient continuellement, rapidement, un nombre incalculable de fois. Nous nous dévorions mutuellement des yeux.

Reprenant là où il en était resté, Taguchi passa ses lèvres sur mon sexe durci. Je poussa à mon tour une série de petits gémissements. Junno rabaissa mon boxer, dévoilant l'ampleur de mon intimité. Il la frotta contre sa joue, sentant combien elle était chaude. Il la remua d'une main tandis qu'avec l'autre, il pinçait tour à tour mes tétons durcis par l'excitation.

« C'est bon ?

- Oh oui, c'est trop bon, tu es le meilleur. »

Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation. J'avais raison, il avala mon membre raide comme un piquet et, se lança dans une succession d'allées et venues.

« Je t'aime Junno. »

Trop pris dans l'ivresse du plaisir, il ne m'entendit pas. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais tout le loisir de lui répéter ses mots durant chaque jour de notre vie ensemble. Entendre dire par l'être aimé qu'on est aimé qu'il nous aime est un plaisir qu'on n'apprécie sans jamais s'en lasser. C'est une de ces choses de la vie auxquelles on s'habitue lorsqu'on est en couple. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le vois. Taguchi s'était écarté pour tousser, essayant de recouvrir sa respiration.

« Ne te force pas trop.

- Oui, je sais, désolé. »

Je lui caressa brièvement la joue mais posant sa main sur la mienne, il m'empêcha de l'ôter. Il ferma les yeux, profitant un court instant de ce contact puis me demanda de m'asseoir. J'obéis et le regarda retirer son caleçon, nous rendant ainsi aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Il prit mon sexe et le masturba, j'en fit de même avec le sien. Nous avions tous deux posés notre tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Gémissant à l'unisson, nos corps luisant de sueur alors que nous perpétuions ces contacts sur notre sexe respectif. Notre proximité n'aidant pas à calmer le feu ardent dans nos cœurs, je ne sus pas me retenir très longtemps. Dans un long halètement, ma semence recouvra le corps de mon amant, seulement il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Je tripota ses testicules et, après un énième mouvement, Junno me rejoignit dans l'extase. On essuya nos torse salis avec la couverture. Je savais après où nous en serions et je tenais à prévenir l'homme que j'aimais.

« Tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Je m'y étais préparé ! Je me suis renseigné sur... »

Je leva la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas en dire davantage.

« Stop ! Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Mon compagnon ne comprenait pas la raison de mon refus. Heureusement, il ne se formalisa pas en questions. Allongé sur le devant du lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, Taguchi attendait. Un bref sourire éclaira mon visage. J'écarta légèrement les jambes me faisant obstacle, me donnant accès à son intimité. Pour commencer, je glissa un doigt en lui, tout doucement.

« Itaï !

- Détends-toi, tu vas t'y habituer. »

J'ajouta un second doigt, réitérant une nouvelle plainte de mon amant qui néanmoins, était calme malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Je bougea ces deux doigts, les rentrant et les sortant sans le moindre empressement. J'entendais Junno réprimer son malaise en se mordant les lèvres. Je l'aida à se détendre en masturbant son sexe tout en continuant mes gestes.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à supporter cependant, tu verras que rapidement, la souffrance laissera sa place à un immense plaisir. »

Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. A l'oreille, je sus clairement que Taguchi n'avait plus mal, ce n'était qu'une douce sensation, délicieuse, lui arrachant des éclats de voix me ravissant, provoquant en moi un long frisson. Je stoppa la friction que j'exerçais sur son membre et introduisit un troisième doigt, le dernier. Il murmura mon prénom dans des gémissements étouffés, profitant des sensations nouvelles envahissant son corps.

_* Il est près, je le sens. *_

J'écarta ses jambes pour le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Il cria mais j'eus vite fait de le rassurer par plusieurs baisers sur la joue. Je débuta l'union de nos deux corps par de lents va-et-vient qui ne semblaient pas mettre Junno mal à l'aise. Il rougissait de gêne, c'était adorable. Nous haletions de concert, nos mains s'étant rejointes pour s'entrelacer. J'augmenta la cadence de mes mouvements progressivement. Je contemplais la magnifique expression de l'homme que j'aimais, passablement déformée par le plaisir le submergeant. Il remuait sa tête de gauche à droite, fermant les yeux non pas pour éviter de croiser mon regard mais juste parce que cela était mieux pour ressentir les frissons le parcourant. Je le sais car il en était de même pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, s'unir avec l'être aimé, voilà une des plus belles choses au monde. Dans un long râle, j'atteins une nouvelle fois l'extase et je jouis dans l'intimité de Junnosuke, me laissant retomber sur son corps. Il me baisa le front en chuchotant des mots gentils, nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant de nous endormir dans les bras de l'autre après nous avoir recouvert de la couverture.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait et c'est son éclat à travers la fenêtre qui me réveillé, j'ouvris donc les yeux.

« Ireguchi deguchi Taguchi desu ! »

Je manqua de tomber du lit.

« Tu m'as fait peur à apparaître comme ça subitement !

- Gomen, ce n'était pas le but ! »

Au moins, j'étais parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Je lui donna un baiser.

« Ce n'est pas grave.

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner mais je ne savais pas si tu aimerais ou non le prendre au lit donc j'ai attendu ton réveil.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de manger au lit.

- Super ! »

Il se dirigeait vers ma cuisine mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta.

« Tu sais, quand j'y repense, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi bête.

- De quoi parles-tu mon ange ? »

Taguchi rougit sous cette remarque, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de répondre à ma question.

« Si j'avais pas fait l'erreur de venir te voir un Dimanche, tu n'aurais jamais rien su.

- Oh, ça... c'était du bluff.

- Quoi ? »

Il tombait littéralement des nues.

« Et oui Junnosuke, c'est aujourd'hui que nous sommes Dimanche et donc hier, nous étions Samedi.

- Mais... mais alors pourquoi euh, comment avais-tu compris ? »

J'eus une expression complaisante, fier de pouvoir exposer mon élan de perspicacité de la veille.

« Je me suis dit que, à ta place, si j'avais vécu un choc plus ou moins semblable, j'aurais appelé avant de venir chez la personne. Quand on est dans un tel état, on peut difficilement se décider à bouger c'est pourquoi, si on veut de l'aide, on appelle un ami. Et, si c'est un bon ami, il t'invitera à passer la nuit chez lui parce qu'il ne voudra pas que tu restes seul après avoir subi une dure épreuve. »

A la fin de mon récit, Taguchi était complètement ébahi.

« Je suis très impressionné, vraiment.

- Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose et je n'étais pas sûr de mon coup car tu aurais pu ne pas tomber dans le panneau quand j'ai tenté de te piéger.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à réfléchir. Le plan d'Okura a... »

Je l'interrompis sans la moindre hésitation.

« Alors c'est lui qui t'a aidé à cette mise en scène peut-être aidé par ses copains sans doute. D'ailleurs, que recherchais-tu au juste ? En supposant que tout aurait marché comme tu le prévoyais, quel était ton but ?»

Un peu embarrassé, il réussit malgré tout à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Okura avait deviné les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi alors il m'a proposé son aide. Il m'a affirmé qu'en faisant tout ce qu'il me dirait, je réussirais à te conquérir Keiichiro. »

_* Je vois. Il y a fort à parier qu'Okura savait d'ores et déjà comment cette soirée se passerait, les membres de Kanjani sont redoutables ! *_


End file.
